Breathing
by ShadowLev
Summary: James has an asthma attack during dance practice and Logan has to help him keep control of himself before he panics. implied Jogan.


Hey everybody! I filled a prompt at LJ's btr kink meme and love Jogan and want to share with you. Prompt: _James has an asthma attack and doesn't have his medicine with him. So either Kendall or Logan has to talk him through it, calm him down and try to get his breathing back to normal until help arrives, or someone brings him his inhaler. Afterward, comfort ensues. _

This one is actually work safe..._  
_

* * *

"Achoo!" James sneezed mid jump and fell backward, landing on his ass. He blinked several times and sniffled. The others paused their dance for a moment to stare at him and burst into laughter. The substitute dance teacher stared down at him, shaking his head.

"Sorry guys," James said and stood up, sniffling again, and getting back into position. Carlos thumped him on the back.

"What are you wearing more man spray?" The tan boy joked laughingly. James laughed sarcastically.

"No," he deadpanned, "Not after last time, I think it's just the pollen count," he reassured.

"Might as well take a break, you boys keep dripping on the floor and you'll all end up slipping," the substitute teacher said and dismissed them, "be back in ten minutes."

A groan of relief went up in the band. The air conditioner had broken and the combination of the heat of L.A. autumn and strenuous dancing exercises meant all of the boys were drenched in sweat. They stumbled out of the sweltering dance room and into the slightly cooler, very windy hallway. James took a deep breath and coughed harshly into his hand.

A warm hand pressed against his back as he tried to clear the itch in his lungs. James finished and looked up into concerned, brown eyes.

"Dude, are you ok?" Logan asked, his hand still pressed firmly against James's back. James quirked a small smile and shrugged.

"I think the instructor smokes," James murmured, "Because I only get like this around my dad's side of the family. It's not as bad as it used to be, though, so I'm not too worried."

Logan nodded silently, and pulled one of two bottles of water from under his other arm and offering it to James. James smiled and nodded, chugging down the water to ignore the tickling in his throat.

Several minutes later, James felt his lungs calm down a little as they headed back toward the dance room. He felt oxygen return more easily into his lungs and wiped a patch of sweat off of his forehead.

Once through the doors of the dance room, a cloud of smoke encapsulated his head. James took in a full lungful and began coughing. The instructor gave him a bored look, despite the worried glances Logan shot at him.

"Wah, wah, cigarette smoke causes cancer, get over it," the instructor snorted, "You're going to be in roomfuls of rockers, so get used to the smoke because a lot smoke."

"Actually, a lot of the big names have quit smoking now that they heard about all of the negative health effects," Logan informed briskly, finger held pointedly in the air. James cleared his throat and tried to breathe in normally.

"Either way, you have to dance for this show," the instructor said and turned his back away from them. James tried to quiet his coughing while he assumed starting positions.

Two moves into the dance and James couldn't get enough air. He wheezed in and out and soon panic sunk into his brain. He was suffocating. He stopped dancing and clutched at his chest. Logan stopped and turned toward him, placing his hands on the taller boy's shoulders and pushing him upright to look at him. His lips began turning blue.

"James, what's wrong," Logan asked, finding keeping his head calm surprisingly calm. James wheezed in and out frantically and tried to talk. Instead, he mouthed the word 'asthma' and clutched at Logan's shirt. By this time, Carlos and Kendall had noticed and stopped dancing.

"What's wrong with James?" Carlos asked quickly. Logan pulled the taller boy slowly out the door to get away from the smoke.

"He's having an asthma attack, go get his bag," Logan said briskly as he reached the outside of the dance room to the cleaner air. James had his hands gripping at his shirt so hard his knuckles turned white. Logan helped him kneel on the floor and rubbed his back soothingly. "Breathe, just focus on breathing, you'll be fine," Logan murmured softly, gripping James's face, staring James in the eye, keeping him grounded. Tears from the painful irritation streamed down the pretty boy's face. Logan swept them away even as he listened to the other boy breathe, his own heart trying to stop pounding in fear. Kendall, Gustavo, and the dance instructor bitched loudly at each other in the background and Carlos came tearing around the corner with the bag. Dropping it beside Logan, he crashed headfirst into the wall, falling unconscious, but probably not hurt.

Logan unzipped the side pockets of the bag and found the small inhaler. He popped the cap off and, reaching one arm around James's shoulders, held it to his mouth. James gripped fiercely at it and took two lungfuls of the medication. The wheezing ended and James breathed several deep breathes of air.

Exhaustion from the panic and lack of oxygen caused James to collapse back against Logan's shoulder, his eyes still unfocused as he enjoyed the ability to breathe despite the side effects of the medication.

Logan rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, knowing that he should probably go to the hospital or at least the doctor after the attack, but just let the boy rest for a second. He didn't want to get involved in the epic bitch fit that Kendall was throwing for the sake of his best bud.

James turned his head to bury his face in Logan's chest and Logan responded by gently embracing him. His fingers stroked the silky, caramel hair gently and his other hand rubbed soothing circles into the other's back. Strong arms found their way around Logan's waist and squeezed him tightly. The smaller boy was surprised to find James shaking softly.

"You're ok, James," Logan murmured, "Everything's fine, you can breathe again."

James nodded without saying anything and just held Logan tighter. Logan shifted slightly and gripped James more firmly, determined not to let go until the other let go first. Logan pressed his lips against the side of James's head, breathing in the sweet scent of expensive shampoo.

"It's just," James said shakily, his heart still racing, "I always had to do it myself and if I didn't do it myself, I was terrified of what would happen. My family always panicked, but never enough to quit smoking around me."

"Well, I don't think that anyone's going to smoke around here anymore," Logan commented, watching as the instructor threw his guest pass on the ground and stormed out. Gustavo then turned to Kendall and began to yell at him, but the hockey boy wasn't taking it.

"Mmhmm," James hummed as he turned back into Logan's shoulder and rested his head against the other's chest. Logan sighed and pulled the taller boy forward until he could lean against the wall and James could lay his head in his lap.

"Thank you," James whispered as his eyes fluttered close. Logan stroked the soft hair again and sighed.

"You're welcome," Logan said softly, and leaned back to wait for the others to rally and call an ambulance over. For now, he was content just to know the other could breath.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
